Zelda four swords
by Puppy Dream Girl
Summary: Hi this is my first story it's about, Red link and he saves a pretty girl he's known forever and they fall In love. It's a terrible summary... Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me it belongs to Nintendo and the manga belongs to someone who's not me.**

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Purple Rupee**_

Once upon a time, there were four young boys. Their names were Green, Blue, Red, and Vio Link. Green was the leader and he was very brave. Blue was very hot-headed and loved to fight. Red was the youngest and he loved his friends. Vio loved to read and was _very_ smart but he was a self-possessed person.

Each had their own sword and an additional weapon. Green had a wooden Boomerang with a green gem on it. Blue had an extremely large hammer. Vio had a bow and quiver with lots of arrows. Red had a Fire and Ice rod.

Blue had been fighting with Green about Green being leader; And Red was very bored and wanted to play. "Will you please play with me Blue?" Red asked. "No I'm busy now go away!" Blue yelled.

Red knew that if he bugged Blue too much, Blue would get mad. Green yelled at Blue, "Blue be nice, to Red!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Blue shot back. "I'm the leader, so I can tell you not to yell at Red!" Green yelled, and then Red said, "Guys please don't fight." Green sighed. _Persistent little thing! Red needs to leave _before _Blue hurts him! _Green thought in frustration. "Hey Red, maybe Vio wants to play!" He suggested.

"Really, okay!" Red said, and then he ran up the stairs to Vio's room and knocked on his door. No answer. "Vio are you in there?" Red asked curiously. He still got no answer.

"Vio," Red opened the door slowly, worrying about Vio because he didn't respond, but Vio was just in his bed reading a book, so Red asked, "Hi Vio, wanna play?" Vio ignored Red, content with reading his book and hoping Red would quickly take the point and leave. But Red persisted. "Vio, Vio, Vio, Vio-" Red continued to say repeatedly. Finally Vio responded, "Yes Red, let's play hide and seek, you hide and I come find you!" Vio answered with false enthusiasm.

"Yay, I love that game!" Red said cheerfully. Then he ran out of Vio's room, _I'll hide in Blue's room, because Vio wouldn't think I'd hide there_. Red thought with a smile and with that he snuck into Blue's room, and saw a rare purple rupee.

He took the rupee and ran down the stairs. "Blue, where'd you get so much money?" Red asked excitedly. Blue sighed loudly and turned to Red, gasping loudly as he saw what Red was holding out to him. "I kill monsters while you hide! How dare you take my rupees, give them back to me now!" Blue yelled and stood up, furious at the stupid fiend.

Red stepped backwards and fell. Blue's rupee fell from his grasp and knocked hard into a tree, shattering the precious rupee. "RED, YOU CLUMSY B*TCH!" Blue yelled furiously at Red.

Red started to cry, making Blue even angrier. "Blue I'm sorry, please don't hurt me and call me mean names!" Red sobbed as he wobbled up and started stepping backwards again. "Oh," Blue said with a crooked smile. "I'll do worse than cuss you out; I'll make you pay me back those fifty rupees with fifty million punches!" Blue yelled, he voice rising with every word. Blue crackled his knuckles and Red stared at him in fright, about to start running. Before Red could move, Blue grabbed him by the collar of his tunic, held him up high, and raised his fist. Red screamed, which sat Blue off, he started punching Red in the face repeatedly. Green ran in the living room and said, "Blue, what are you doing?!"

"Red broke my purple rupee!" Blue growled and continued to punch Red. Vio walked in the living room and said, "Will you guys shut up, I'm trying to read my book!"

Blue continued to punch Red until Green punched Blue hard on his rib cage. Blue gasp and dropped Red. Vio sighed and went between Red and Blue. "Blue, when someone breaks your _rupees_, they pay you back with _rupees_. They don't turn into an elven punching bag."

Blue did not say anything, so Vio continued, "Blue you can't just punch people." Blue sighed and said, "_Fine_." And then quietly growled, "As long as I get my money."

Red rubbed his head and gave a weak smile to Vio in thanks. "How do you think can I get Blue's fifty rupees back?" Green stepped closer, glared at Blue for a minute, and then gave Red a tight smile. "Why don't you make some money at a 'Grass Cutting Stand'?" Red tilted his head, considering, then said, "Okay, great idea Green!"

Then he grabbed his sword, some wood, some paint, his Fire Rod, and a glass jar. He went to the Hyrule Market alone and he made a stand called, "Red's Grass Cutting Service!"

He didn't have to wait long before nice lady with red hair, named Anju said in a flustered tone, "My-my cuccos flew away and-and got out about a week ago. I spent_forever_ trying to find them and when I got back the gr-grass had grown so tall…" she stopped for a minute and looked at Red. The bright little boy silently listened to her prattle on and for that she was grateful. "The grass is too tall for little 'ole me to cut." Anju said, though Red was _clearly _shorter and really skinny for a boy.

The boy's eyes widened in happiness, and Red nodded enthusiastically. He said, "Okay, I'll cut the grass for you!" His eyes lit up at the thought of helping someone, but then his smile fell and he looked down. "F-for fifty rupees..." Red stuttered. Anju's flustered expression changed to a motherly one as she looked down kindly to the small boy and agreed to the deal and showed Red her chicken coop.

Red cut all the grass with his sword. Anju was super happy and she gave Red sixty rupees. She offered to take Red back to his stand, but he nicely turned down the nice offer. He was so excited that all he could do was stand there in one place, paralyzed by Anju's generosity, but he quickly ran back to his stand after a minute.

But Shadow was there. He signified his presence with a dark chuckle. Shadow said, "Well Red, funny meeting you here are you _all alone_." Red's voice shook with fear as he said, "W-what d-do you w-want S-Shadow?" Shadow answered, in a somewhat polite tone. "I wanna make you a deal, that's all. If you can beat me in a duel, I'll give you sixty more rupees."

Red gave Shadow a distrustful gaze as he answered in a faltering voice, "N-No, I won't fight you." Shadow slowly shook his head. "What if I don't give you a choice?"

Red trembled. _F-fight Shadow?! That's suicidal! I can't and I won't. _"Then I will be forced to run." Shadow looked taken aback. _No one _says _no _to Shadow! And he snapped his fingers. When he did, dark, smoky walls surrounded them, preventing Red from escaping. A cruel smile curled onto Shadow's lips. "Now?"

Red looked around at his prison to see no escape. He turned back to Shadow. "O-okay..."

Shadow smirked and the walls disappeared. "We can't fight in the market. Follow me." He grabbed Red's hand and pulled him to Hyrule Field. He pulled out his sword, and Red pulled out his. Shadow crept around Red, circling him like prey. He saw an opening and tried to stab Red, but Red saw it and quickly countered the attack. Shadow soon grew tired of that and decided to cheat. He warped behind Red and stabbed him through his stomach. Red screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. Shadow took Red's sword, the sixty rupees and warped away.

* * *

"Red has been gone for a long time." Vio said, not looking up from his book. "He probably got lots of rupees!" Green said happily. "Or into trouble…" Blue said darkly. Vio finally looked up from his book and they all exchanged glances. "Let's go find him." Green said. The others nodded in agreement.

They went to check Hyrule Market, but they found no sign of Red. They all were worried when they left the hustle and bustle of Castle Town Market to think of were Red could've gone. Walking through Hyrule Field, they stopped in their tracks and gasp at barely alive Red. "Oh my _Goddesses_ Red!" They all said at the same time. They rushed over to the bleeding Red. Blood gushed out of the open wound and Vio was starting to feel nauseous. "Vio, is he dead?" Green asked, looking away from Red.

Vio checked Red's heartbeat. "No, he's alive!" Vio rejoiced. "We need a healing fairy, I'll go get one!" Blue volunteered. "I'm coming with you." Vio added, knowing he would throw up if he stayed there much longer. Green looked to the others and knelt by Red. "I'll stay with Red and try to hold off the bleeding." Blue and Vio nodded and ran off. It was a long journey, but the two ran all the way to Death Mountain and started to climb the monstrous mountain.

* * *

**My first chapter! Yeah, um, please don't leave mean reviews I will cry. About Red, I know the rod only uses fire, but I made it where it does both. If a person reviews I will continue it. I did my best to proof read it and fix it so here. I'll update soon! :D I fixed some of it I'll make a new chapter soon. :D**

also thank Kitty whskers GirlversionofVio for rewriting the chapter! really she did it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me, it belongs to Nintendo and the manga belongs to someone who's not me. Hey, thank you my reviewers!**

**CelticIrishSwordswoman, My first reviewer! Thank you!**

**Midnight-Hime, Thank you for my second review and the advice.**

**KittyWkiskers GirlVersionofVio, Yay my third review! Thank you for the really nice help!**

**SpiritofSilverWater, Thanks for the super nice review it was very nice! Yay my forth review! Thank you!**

**Echoing Wolf thank you my fifth and sixths reviews! They were very kind. Two reviews! Yay!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The Invite**_

Vio and Blue climbed higher and higher, the ground slowly disappearing from their view. Suddenly they were stopped by a falling rock that blocked the path. Blue rolled his eyes and Vio smiled as Blue smashed the rock with his hammer. Then they continued up the mountain. Some rocks started to fall, but they dodged them. Soon they finally got to the top. From all that climbing, Blue had sweat dripping off his brow, and he turned his head to Green. "We're here."

Vio rolled his eyes yet again. "_Obviously,_" This earned a glare from Blue, but Vio continued. "Let's go get a fairy." Vio and Blue went into the Fairy Fountain, and caught two fairies in two bottles. After basking in the fairies sacred light, Vio and Blue ran out of the cave.

Blue said, "Let's get that fairy to-"

"Hey wanna ride?" They turned to gap at the HUGE owl. Vio smiled as he remembered who this owl was. He was Kaepora Gaebora, the owl was said to be the reincarnation of the ancient sage, Rauru.

"Yes please, to Hyrule Field." Vio asked with a bow.

"Then grab my talons!" The owl shouted cheerfully. Vio and Blue grabbed Kaepora's talons, and he flew them all the way to Hyrule Field. Vio enjoyed seeing the world below him and leaned off the edge of the magnificent sage, while Blue on the other hand held tightly onto the Kaepora's feathers with a secret fear of heights. After he got them safely to their destination, Kaepora flew off, and Blue and Vio ran to Red's side, and let the fairies heal him. Red's injury disappeared, but he was unconscious. Green looked over to Blue. "Blue, carry Red."

Blue looked offended. _Have I been dropped to carrying the dead weight level? _Blue said, "Do I have to?" They others gave him "The Look" and Blue bent down to pick up Red, they all went to the market and wrote "closed" on Red's stand. Then they started to walk home.

The whole walk home, Green's eyes darted about, paranoid and illusions of Shadow danced around him. Vio was calm and his gaze didn't stay on one thing for too long. Blue hunched over Red, attempting to block Red from the sight of any enemy. Somehow, they made it home to their warm home. Blue heaved Red up the stairs and put Red in his own bed. The room was-take a wild guess- red. Red was _everywhere, _with red walls, red floors, and red curtains. The bed had white pillows, white bed sheets, and the bottom of the comforter was lined with white. The rest of the comforter was a deep red. Green came up and helped Blue put Red in his bed and tuck Red in. When they came back down, Vio had made a simple meal, but they scarfed it down hungrily. They all bid each other goodnight.

The next morning Red woke up, and he was shocked he was not dead. He spent as minute regaining his bearings then he ran out of his room and into Vio's room. "Vio, wake up!" Red shouted, his voice shaking in his excitement of being alive. But instead of sharing Red's happiness, Vio only shoved his head further into his pillow. "Red, what time is it?" Vio groaned into the pillow, making his voice muffled.

Red was bouncing a bit."3:32!"

Vio yawned and rolled over. "Red, it's way too early. I'm glad you're up and all, but I'm tired. Go back to sleep."

Red looked down in disappointment "Okay." and he went back to his room and sunk into his _very_soft bed. He suddenly felt _so _sleepy…

Red awoke to Green shaking him awake. "Red, Red wake up!"

Red suddenly knew how Vio had felt earlier. "Why?" Red heard Green huff. "Becau-" Blue cut him off. "Zelda's here, now get up!" Red got up, though he stumbled a bit and they went down the stairs. A small knock was heard and Vio answered the door. A cheery faced Princess Zelda stood in their doorway. "You all are invited to the castle for a party!"

Green was about to accept, but he glanced back at Red and back to the princess. "Red can't come."

Red gave Green a bewildered look and asked, "Why can't I come?!"

Blue let out a loud breath and yelled, "Because you nearly died you idiot, and didn't tell us how it happened!"

Red's face grew red and he looked down. "I had sixty rupees when Shadow appeared, and made me fight with him..." Green and Blue looked apologetically at him.

But Vio shook his head in in disapprovment. "You _should _have ran." Green looked sadly at Red. "You can't stay home alone."

"Well, he's gonna have to!" Blue argued. "We _are _going to that party!" So they left Red home alone.

* * *

**Short chapter sorry...**

**I'll update soon. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me it belongs to Nintendo and the manga belongs to someone who's not me. Hey, thank you to all my reviewers.**

**Yay my seventh review thank CelticIrishSwordswoman for my seventh review! It Rocked!**

**Thank you Midnight-Hime, for my 8th review! It was nice! And no she hasn't.**

**Yay! I'm super happy! Do you know why? Because I got my first favoriters and Followers! Thank You, CelticIrishSwordswoman, and Echoing Wolf! Oh my gosh I nearly cried I got my first followers and favoriters! Oh thanks for reading!**

**Sorry I took so long I'm busy in school... :'(**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: The Necklace**_

_Wow, I'm home alone, what should I do? _Red thought, tapping his foot. He walked into his room and lied down in his bed for a long time, and then he said to himself, "I miss them. Wait I'm home alone," A smile slowly spread across his face. "I can surprise them with my sword!" Red grabbed his Fire/Ice rod and left.

Red walked around for a while and called out, "Shadow, I want my sword back!" Red paced, not wanting to leave the location just in case Shadow came to his call. Red didn't understand what took him so long; he thought Shadow watched everyone's every move. _No, I positive he does_. Red stopped pacing a called out once again, "Shadow, I want my sword!" Red closed his eyes to think. _Shadow probably just doesn't want to give my sword! Well, it's mine and he's just being a big bully! _When Red opened his eyes he saw Shadow's red eyes staring back with an evil grin. Red stumbled back a bit and immediately regretted his decision to go looking for Shadow. Shadow stepped back and crossed his arms. "So, Red, you're the 'nice and kind one', right?" Red gulped. "W-well, yes, I guess." Shadow laughed loudly. "Haha, you rhymed!" Shadow saw Red's terror filled eyes and quickly changed his expression to be business-like.

"Red, will you do me a favor?"

"I-I u-um…" Red said, carefully stepping backward.

Shadow raised his eyebrows and smirked at Red. "Come on! I'll give you your sword back."

Red hesitated, shifting his weight to the left and tried to look into Shadow's eyes. Red saw no mercy, no remorse. All drops of good were long blotted out by dark shadows. The color of his eyes looked like a blood beach, the red waves pulling at Red, calling to him, forcing him to say _exactly _what Shadow desired.

Red bit his lip, trying to fight the force that wanted him to agree and while Red so _very_much wanted to look away from Shadow's blood colored eyes, he couldn't. He _couldn't_ look away. The force was just _too_ much. "Yes, of course. What's the favor, Shadow Link?" Red blurted out against his own will.

Shadow chuckled at Red's frightful eyes and continued to smile at the weak minded boy. Shadow held out a necklace to Red. The necklace had a silver chain with a black triangle on it. The triangle glowed with evil magic.

Red took the necklace, and said, "Okay," Then mustered up all the self-control he could. "W-wait, is there something bad about it?"

Shadow shook his head at Red as if Red was a simple child. "Nope, it's just a necklace."

Red felt the force grab his hands and put the necklace on him, as if he were its puppet. "Well, okay," Shadow laughed in delight at his own success. He finally allowed Red to break from Shadow's gaze and Shadow snapped, which caused him to disappear. Red gasp when he was released from his trance and shook his head, trying to remember what happened. All he could remember was the feeling of something crawling up his skin, controlling him. Red shook his head again and walked home. He barely made to his room when he passed out on his floor.

* * *

"Red wake up," Vio demanded. "How late did you stay up?"

"Late enough," Red answered sarcastically.

Vio cocked his head to the left. _What's wrong with Red today? _"Why are you acting different?"

Red noticed the concern in Vio's voice, so _he _changed his own as he said innocently, "Because Vio, I hit my head hard when you guys were gone."

Vio gasp and Red realized he just made it worse. "Should we take you to a doctor?" Vio asked concernedly.

"No!" Red screamed, then he remembered to change his voice again, "I mean, no thank you Vio, I hate the doctor's office." Then he went down the stairs, to the living room. Down in their elegant Living Room, Blue and Green were fighting again.

Red watched them, and laughed at their fight. _They're so petty! Fighting over like, nothing!_

Blue whipped around to Red's laugh. "What are you laughing at?!"

"You," Red answered, controlling his laughter. "You two idiots fighting,"

Green and Blue said at the same time, "Did you just call us idiots?!"

Red said, "Yeah," He gave them testing glares. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Green thought, _what's wrong with Red maybe Vio knows? I'm gonna ask him. _Then Green hurried up to Vio's room, carefully avoiding Red.

Blue gave Red a terrible glare and said, "I'm gonna teach you a lesson for calling me an idiot!" Then he punched Red who punched him back. Blue stepped back, dumbfounded._Why the heck is he fighting back?! _They fought each other for a while.

Then Vio and Green came down the stairs. "Red what has happened to you?!" Green asked, again keeping his distance. Vio, on the other hand, approached Red freely and asked, "Red where'd you get that necklace?" All heads turned to Red, putting him on the spot. Red didn't answer.

Vio leaned closer to the necklace and earned a slap in the face. Vio jerked back, offended. Red stepped closer and tried to punch Vio when Green hit Red's head, and Red fell unconscious.

* * *

**Hey, sorry I took so long I was super busy with school I was gonna get it done tomorrow, but I left my Journal at school. Sorry! I really am. Oh and thanks for reading! I'll make chapter four soon. Well bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me it belongs to Nintendo and the manga belongs to someone who's not me. Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Thank you Echoing Wolf for my 9th review! I love to get reviews! You've reviewed a lot so thank you!**

**Yay Thank you Fyrusfairy, for my tenth review! Yay it's my tenth review! I didn't think I'd get so many!**

**Thank you Guest for my 11th Review! That made me feel so great.**

**Thank you CelticIrishSwordswoman, for my twelfth review! Wow you've reviewed more than once thank you!**

**Thank you Sakura and Midnight Hime for my 13th Review! And yes you can call me Red!**

**Thank you SpiritofSilverWater for my 14th review! It rocked!**

**Thank you DriftedDaisy for my 15th review and you want more Vio you will get more Vio. But Red and my OC are the main Characters but there will be more Vio soon.**

**Thank you TheMultiColoredPencil for my 16th Review! Thats so nice of you to say!**

**Thank you CelticIrishSwordswoman for my 17th Review! It was Great!**

**Sorry you haven't met her yet... You will soon, there are lots of pages before you meet her sorry...**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Confession**_

Red woke up in his bed and he looked around. He felt a numbed pain in his head. "Ouch, why does my head hurt?" _All I remember is talking to Shadow to get my sword back… _Red gasp in fright. _Oh no what if he killed me again?! _Red's eyes darted around the room, paranoia creeping up on him.

* * *

"I'm gonna go check on Red." Vio announced. The other three were sitting in the Living Room, trying to figure out what was up with the weird necklace. "You do that, and Blue and I'll try to figure out what's going on." Green said as Blue nodded in agreement. Vio quickly tread up the stairs, thousands of questions bouncing around in his head. _So the necklace Red had been wearing was a mind control necklace, we know that much… But where did he get that?_

When Vio entered Red's room, Red was awake. Red gave a questioning stare that Vio returned to him." Vio, what happened?" Red asked after a few minutes.

"Well, after you slapped me, Green knocked you out."

Red gave Vio a shocked look. "I-I hurt you? I-I'm so sorry Vio!" He started to cry, and kept chanting, "I'm sorry Vio! I'm sorr-"

"Red, it's not your fault." Vio interrupted, and this calmed Red down a bit. "What do you remember last?" Vio asked calmly.

"Will I be in trouble?"

"Well, that depends."

Red looked around nervously, "Umm... I-I well... I might have... tried to um... to get my sword back..."

Vio gave Red a bewildered stare. "Red, I am very disappointed in you! How could you lie to us? You could have been killed- or worse." Vio said in a dark tone. Red started to cry more. "Vio I'm sorry!"

Just then Green and Blue walked in the room. "Why is Red crying, Vio?"

"Becaus-"

Blue interrupted, "He's a baby, duh!"

Green's glare made Blue madder.

Vio knew they were gonna fight, they were idiots. He rolled his eyes and went to his room.

Red saw Green's and Blue's disagreement turn into an argument, then they started punched each other. Red didn't like it when they fought, so he jumped between them. They stopped fighting as soon as they hit him.

"Sense I'm the leader I will decide what his punishment will be! He has to stay home for 3 weeks!" Green yelled.

"That means we'd have to stay home with him, I'm not staying home with him!" Blue shouted back.

"Look guys, enough of this foolish fighting! We must focus on what is important, and_that's_ getting Red's sword back!" Vio said loudly as he entered the room again, a determined look in his eyes.

"Why do we have to get his sword back?" Green asked.

"Are you stupid?" Vio rolled his eyes. "Because Shadow can make an evil copy of Red!"

Green nodded and smiled. "Let's go, I have a plan."

* * *

**Ooh Cliff hanger, I think? Um so I want to let you guys know, I wrote this before I read the manga, I had only read Fan Fictions on Zelda four swords, So Vaati's not in this at all... Please don't hate me! Also I really appreciate you reading my story!**

**Oh and sorry for the short chapter...**

**So sorry guys,you see my Beta Reader is having malfunctions, so I may not be able to update For a while!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer the legend of Zelda does not belong to me it belongs to Nintendo and the manga belongs to someone who's not me. Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Thank you TheMultiColoredPencil for my 18th Review! That was so nice!**

**Thank you Zeru-Chan for my 19th review! Thanks for the advice!**

**Thank you a lot to DriftedDaisy! You helped me reach my goal of 20 reviews! Oh my gosh I would never have thought I'd get twenty! Now I need a new goal. Oh 50! That's a nice goal!**

**Thank you Sakura for my 21st Review! Yay! 21 reviews so far!**

**Thank you! DriftedDaisy for my 22nd review! It rocked!**

**Thank you TheMultiColoredPencil! For Following and Favoriting!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Blue's Sword**_

"What is it?"

Still sitting in the Red's Room, Green motioned for them all to lean closer and told them his plan. "We go out to Hyrule Field and hide while Red pretends to be alone, Shadow comes and we attack him." Vio, Red, and Blue agreed that it was a good plan. They grabbed their weapons, and left.

They arrived at Hyrule Field, and Green, Blue, and Vio hid in the bushes. Suddenly a voice behind the bushes said, "You guys are so stupid, you really think I'm that dumb?!"

They turned around, and there was Shadow smirking. He got cocky and started to insult them. "Ha you idiots are so dumb!"

While he was being a total jerk, Blue, Green, and Vio attacked him. Blue and Green pinned him. But he just warped out from under them.

Shadow laughed loudly, as if they'd just told him a really funny joke. "You guys really think you can stop me!" He smiled. "You should meet my new partner." A Figure appeared; He had a really dark red tunic on, so dark you could hardly tell it was red.

Shadow pointed to the person. "This is Dark Red."

The four Links looked shocked. Dark Red smirked, and walked toward Red with his sword in his hand. Blue jumped between them with his sword. He glared at Dark Red. "Stay away from Red or else."

"Or else what?" Shadow's laughter rang in their ears again. "You think you can stop me?"

Blue looked shocked yet mad. "Well yeah I'm way stronger than you, or anything else you throw at me!" Dark Red took that as a challenge and grabbed Blue's sword. Blood dripped off Dark Red's hand as the blade cut deeper into his hand. But he only tightened his grip.

Blue pulled on his sword, yanking it his way. "Hey let go!" He shouted angrily.

Dark Red smiled. "Ok!" and let go, causing Blue to fall. Blue started to get up, and then felt Dark Red pointed his sword at his throat. Blue gulped and tried to scoot back.

Green was fighting Shadow with Vio. He swung at Shadow, but Shadow deflected the blow and Green staggered back. He turned his head and saw Blue helpless. _[I have to help him! _Green thought and ran towards Blue and Dark Red. He twirled and accurately stabbed Dark Red's back. Dark Red screamed in pain and staggered a bit. He shook his head and grabbed Blue's sword, then warped away. Green scowled at the place where Dark Red had been, turned around to see Shadow was gone. Red smiled happily and pulled Blue into a tight hug. "Thanks for saving me Blue!" Blue's eyes widened and an angry grimace and said, "Let go of me moron! I save you all the time!" Red let go, and they went home.

* * *

"Red, Red wake up." Green's soft voice commanded. Red opened his eyes and sat up, recalling the events of yesterday. Green stood at the door and motioned for Red to follow. They went downstairs and ate breakfast with the other two. "Took you long enough to get down here." Blue grumbled and earned himself some glares. After eating and washing the plates, they sat back down.

"So…" Green said awkwardly.

"So…" Vio repeated.

"What are we gonna do now?" Green asked.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Red suggested, bouncing a bit.

Blue rolled his eyes. "No! We have to get our swords back!"

"No, they'll just take mine and Vio's swords." Green protested, standing up.

Vio sat quietly, reading a book he'd brought down with him. "Plus I don't wanna see Dark Blue."

There was a silence 'til Red spoke up. "I guess that means we can't take you guys…"

Blue gave Red an annoyed looked, and then he said, "That's a stupid idea!"

"Well, you guys could get our weapons..." Green agreed.

"And I thought Red was the dumb one." Blue said, standing as Green did.

Green gave Blue an offended look. "Dumb?! Well at least I don't just attack people!"

Blue and Green started shouting loudly across the table. Red shrunk down in his chair.

Vio let out an annoyed sigh. "I am going for a walk."

Blue and Green were too busy fighting to listen. Red got up and started to make his way in the Living Room, to stay safe and close to the others, but not so close that Blue would start yelling at him. "Okay, be careful!" Red whispered. Vio smiled to the small boy. "I will." Vio grabbed his book and went into the woods. He walked for a while, then decided to stop, so he wasn't far from the house and leaned on a tree, to read his book. Vio read until he was rudely interrupted, by a voice which said, "Are the four idiots fighting… again?"

Vio glanced up from his book, and gasp. Shadow!

* * *

**Thanks for reading and Reviewing!**


End file.
